spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PolarTem/THE SPONGEBOB N' STUFF MOVIE HITS THEATRES TOMMOROW!
with the sbns movie releasing tommorow, i decided to put together some tv spots TV Spot 1 - June 17th Narrator: The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie hits theatres TOMMOROW! Jeffy: ARE YOU (censored) HIGH? Robbie: Wow, he was very rude and inconsiderate. SpongeBob: We can camp out at mine until the movie releases! DarkBob: We want SpongeBob! Temmie: we're taking u down! DarkBob: You and what army? Temmie #1: hOI!!! i'm temmie a dis my friend temmie! Temmie #2: hOI!!! i'm temmie a dis my friend temmie! Temmie #3: hOI!!! i'm temmie a don't forget my friend! Bob the Temmie: Hi, I'm Bob. Temmie #4: temmie always want temmie but temmie have t2 save for colleg! Temmie #5: temmie watch egg! temmie proud parent! Temmie with Allergies: humans so cute but humans r allergic to tem! temmie don't blame dem 'cos tem allergic 2 tem 2! Sandy: Wait, what? Narrator: June 17th. Get a free comic book at ODEON Cinemas! TV Spot 2 - Meet LightBob Narrator: Tara Strong is LightBob. LightBob: Is this when the whole 'revenge' thing begins? DarkBob: I think so... (he shines a light a Patrick which blows a whole through his belly) Patrick: (screams) The pain goes right through me! SpongeBob: Nobody ever hurts Patrick without hurting (he has to dodge many of the same black beams before DarkBob gives up) me. DarkBob: Why don't you give him what YOU'VE got! LightBob: No, I mustn't! He didn't do anything to us! (she heals Patrick's hole) RUN GUYS, RUN! Narrator: The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie, in cinemas June 17th. Get a free comci book at ODEON Cinemas! TV Spot 3 - Meet DarkBob Narrator: Tom Kenny is DarkBob. LightBob: DarkBob's gonna have to destroy the whole city looking for you! Mr. Krabs: No, you can take the Krusty Krab but not me money! DarkBob: I don't want your money! We want SpongeBob! Mr. Krabs: No, not SpongeBob! (he is shot) SpongeBob: Oh my God! They killed Mr. Krabs! DarkBob: And now I'm gonna kill (sings) YOU! (he shoots SpongeBob and he awakes from the nightmare) SpongeBob: (gasps) Phew, it's just a bad dream. DarkBob: Welp, this is the end. Narrator: The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie, in cinemas June 17th. Get a free comic book at ODEON Cinemas! TV Spot 4 - Meet BlueBob Narrator: Kevin Hart is BlueBob. (BlueBob forms from the blue stream) Robbie: It's BlueBob! BlueBob: Finally! Freedom! (he stares at the trio) Ah ha! There they are! You look different than you did back in the hood but it doesn't matter. We need to build a wall! (he uses his powers to form a wall around the top of the mountain, trapping them all|) Here's BlueBob! Temmie: we're taking u down! BlueBob: You guys do realise I can still kill you ALL right here, right now. Batman: Smoke grenade! (he tosses a smoke grenade on the floor briefly blinding BlueBob as the trio jump in the Batwing and they fly away) BlueBob: Tell me where SpongeBob is or I'll kill you. Jeffy: ARE YOU (censored) HIGH? BlueBob: Ooh, baby, we've got it. Narrator: The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie, in cinemas June 17th. Get a free comic book at ODEON Cinemas! Category:Blog posts